Echoes Of A Memory
by Senashenta
Summary: Taytha is a Shadow. A Herald like no other, and one in a line of spies and assassins, answering only to the Queen. Now, a new threat has broken out on the border and she & her Companion will be shoulder-deep in it sooner rather than later.
1. Echo 1: Snow Bogged Herald

****

Disclaimer: Mar! I verily have no claim on anything in this story! ^_~ You know how the disclaimer goes, ne? Many glomps to Mercedes Lackey for creating as wonderful a world as Valdemar and as mystical a race as the Companions (and the other races!)

**Original Characters:** Herald-Mage Taythaleiya Shadowflame & Companion Alera.

**Notes:** Yes, another one. :p lol. Oh, this takes place (as you'll find out) partway through Magic's Pawn (Yay!) and during the reign of Elspeth The Peacemaker. I just wanted to write a Valdemar fic that takes place in the earlier part of the timeline. I'm going to write one that takes place after Selenay's rule, too, later… Ehe. ^^;; If you've read "Blue Heart" (featured in "Sword Of Ice") by Philip M. Austin and Mercedes Lackey, you'll know where the general idea came from. I just liked it. :p lol.

****

Echoes Of A Memory

Echo One: Snow-Bogged Herald

_:You know, I really think you're starting to enjoy this.:_

Taytha snorted at Alera's statement. _:Of course not. Why do you think I paint?:_

Beside her in the snow, Alera whuffed, his breath frosting in the cold and the blowing away in the wind, and stamped one of his front hooves. The sound was completely swallowed by the thick white powder that they were currently crouched in. _:Probably because you were an artist in a prior life. Can we go now? We've been hiding here for nearly a candlemark and my tail is frozen. I'm surprised it hasn't turned into a block of ice and fallen off by now.:_

Snickering from the mental image of a Companion-cicle, Taytha nodded and stood, squinting against the blowing flakes. "Well, I guess you're right. We waited long enough… they should be gone by now. Or at least far enough away that we can head home."

He raised a mental eyebrow at the mention of 'home'. _:Which one?:_

"Haven, actually." Taytha told him, "I need to report to the Queen."

_:Ah.:_ Alera sounded distinctly disappointed. But he had always preferred a more remote life. 

"No worries, Brother of my Heart," pulling herself up into Alera's saddle, she settled herself and patted his neck, "we won't be there long, and then we'll go _home_. But you know how it is with us…"

_:Of course, Chosen.:_

Alera heaved a sigh and started off, leaving Taytha to her own thoughts. She closed her eyes, crouching in the saddle to try to curb the wind. Her mind wandered over the events of the past few days, beginning with Elspeth's calling she and Alera back to Haven from their remote home in Hevenbeck and running through to the present. There was definitely something happening on the border, as the troupe of men that they had just been hiding from attested to. And she knew that before long she and Alera would be chest deep in whatever trouble was in Valdemar's future. 

She was Taythaleiya Shadowflame. To those who knew her, few as they were, she was simply Taytha. And to those who didn't know her she was nothing more than a vague shadow of a memory, or an echo of the past.

As a Herald, she lived even more vicariously than most. A solitary soldier was she, though _soldier_ as a term to describe her had to be used loosely. _Assassin_ was closer to the truth, though she preferred not to think of either herself or Alera in that light.

In truth, though, she was much more than that.

Assassin, yes. Spy, yes. Murderer… well, there was a fine line between what she did and murder. One that she walked on most _active_ days. And she was sure that, even if she and Alera, and even Elspeth, could justify her doings, there were those in the world that would not agree. To their eyes she _was_ what she was most afraid of becoming, and yet, at the same time, had already become.

Light and thin, as well as nimble, and with shoulder-length, brown hair and dark eyes, she hardly stood out in a crowd. Yet, as with those in whose footsteps she followed, she rarely allowed people so see herself for who she truly was. There were dangers in her line of work, and being recognized was one of them. 

She often thanked the Gods, for though they had bestowed upon her many Gifts, which were part of the reason that she lived as dangerous a life as she did, one of them had been the Mage Gift. Having control of magic as she did made disguising herself easier than it could have been…

Taytha wondered, really, why she herself had been born with as many Gifts as she had been. The Mage Gift, which she used primarily as a disguising tool for herself and Alera, Healing, which had come in handy during more than one mission in the past, and both ForeSight and a touch of Firestarting.

Four Gifts, especially with three – Mage, Healing and ForeSight – at an equal strength, was almost unheard of. But then, there had been more and more children with multiple Gifts coming to Haven in recent years…

In fact, she was sure that one of the Trainees, whom she had only met once, and while in the guise of a Bard, would be trained as her replacement for the unfortunate day when she was struck down during a mission. And that was the way she _would_ die, she knew. She _Felt_ it, almost as if her Gift of ForeSight was working, but not quite the same…

And when she was gone, and Alera had followed her to the Havens, she was certain that the boy she had met so many months ago would be the one to embrace the loneliness of the shadow's life.

"Tylendel?" She asked herself, making Alera cock an ear back.

He had been listening as her thoughts drifted, and now Spoke again. _:Yes, that's the one, Soul-Sib. Savil's protégé. Gala's Chosen, I believe. With four Gifts, and all at near-equal strength, he's the best candidate for the job.:_

:But could he handle it emotionally?:

Alera was silent, contemplating.

Both of them knew, as Lancir, through Taver, had been keeping them informed, of the goings-on in Haven. That included, unfortunately, the unpleasantness between the Frelennye and Leshara clans, and the effect it was having on the heir to her – ahem -- _legacy_.

__

:I don't know.: Alera told her finally, _:he's a very friendly sort, and he might not do as well with isolation as you and I. Still, he'll be considered. I think in the end the choice will be given to Gala. She is the one who could best estimate her Chosen's abilities.:_

Taytha nodded, agreeing.

It was the isolation, as Alera had mentioned, that had her concerned. The Shadow-Heralds, or simply _Shadows_, as she had begun calling herself and her predecessors, had always been a less-sociable kind than most. The Higher Powers seemed to plan it that way, as they knew the kind of lifestyle that would be required of them.

She was no exception, though she certainly wasn't typical for a Shadow. 

Aside from Gifts, Shadows were Chosen and trained based on life experience and combat abilities. Usually they were plucked off of the streets, from lives of hardship and abuse, and, most often, thievery. Pickpockets and thieves, already trained in the arts of stealth and bare-bones survival, and used to being alone, were perfect for the job of a Shadow.

Taytha, though…

__

I may have come from a well-to-do House, but I certainly wasn't well-to-do. She snorted, even as her thoughts drifted to the many cold and sleepless nights she had spent, huddled in the branches of the willow tree that grew in the backyard, hiding from the man who _insisted_ that she call him _Papa_. _The bastard. It was all a sick game to him. "What did I tell you to call me?" "Papa! You're my Papa!" The sonofabitch got off on it._

She preferred not to think about her childhood, which involved things she wanted to put behind her and completely forget about. A mother that had forsaken her, an older sister lost to the slums of the city and selling herself to avoid coming home and a step-father who…

__

He had a taste for young girls, that's what he had.

A shiver, and beneath her Alera's hide twitched. He was still following her thoughts, and the memories she was currently visiting were bringing an unhealthy rage to the stallion's Mind.

__

:No worries, Brother of my Heart.:

:If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him myself.:

She had no doubt that he was dead serious about it, and Sent a wordless pulse of love and gratitude down their Bond. It had been Alera who had rescued her from her life of abuse, and at that moment, when he stepped up to her and she drowned in the sapphire of his eyes, the nightmare had finally ended.

He who was shining silver, the same as any other Companion, but to her eyes shone more than the rest of the Herd. He, who had become her Knight In Shining Armor when he whisked her away from her _Papa_. He who was sarcastic and teasing, with a wonderful sense of humor and too much concern for things he couldn't change. He, who's twin sister, who had yet to Choose for herself, had become a playmate and second guardian. He who was to become her whole life in less than a minute.

Now, she didn't know how she ever survived without him.

She was no thief, when he'd brought her to the Collegium, but she'd known how to survive, and during her final year as a Trainee, Queen Elspeth had requested an audience with her.

Because of her specific and special skills, and the magnitude of her Gifts, they wanted to give her a special assignment. A Shadow-Herald, they called what she was going to become. A Herald that, by everyone's recollection, did not even exist, and never had. Every Monarch of Valdemar had one, just as every Monarch had a Monarch's Own. And when she had agreed, the Companions of the Field had all _pulled_, removing all recollection of her from the rest of the Collegia, and she had been forgotten about…

It had been hard, at first, not existing. It was as if she had never been born, and strangely, after a few days, Taytha herself began to feel almost as if she was only a ghost of a person. But the Queen remembered, as did the Queen's Own, Lancir, and her most senior of Heralds, Savil. All of the Companions, as well, though most of them did not speak to her.

It was those people, as well as Alera, who kept her grounded to reality.

It was a lonely life.

__

:On the plus side,: Alera interrupted, trying to brighten her mood, _:we get all of the leave-time that we want.:_

She chuckled. _:That's true, Love. You know… once we leave Haven, we should spend some time with Lirr and the Clan. We haven't been to Sing with them in some time and I'm told that they miss is dearly.:_

:And who told you that?: Alera sounded amused.

__

:Lirr, of course.:

:Of course.:

Lirr was a _kyree_ of the Clan that neighbored their home in Henenbeck. They had a good rapport with the _kyree_, and it was a friendship that Taytha treasured as it was one of very few for her. She and Alera had, in the past, spent many wind-blown winter nights snug and warm in the Clan caves, listening to the oddly hypnotic sound of the _kyree_ Songs. They were not Songs as Humans would think of them, but more of a mental humming… they lulled the heart and soul and set the mind at ease. 

Taytha and Alera both thought that, perhaps, the _kyree_ were Singing specifically for them, as Lirr had mentioned offhand that they rarely Sang when the Herald and her Companion were not present. 

It made he happy, to think that they were Singing to calm her and her Soul-Brother. Having someone care about her that deeply was a new sensation, and one that she liked, though never allowed herself to get used to.

She never knew when it would all be over…

__

:You're slightly cynical, Chosen.:

:Thanks for pointing that out.:

:Oh, and sarcastic. I almost forgot.:

Taytha laughed out loud, forgetting for a moment about the driving snow and wind that was pulling at them from what seemed like all directions. Then, Feeling Alera's amusement as well, she patted his neck affectionately and glanced at the horizon and the falling globe of sunlight.

__

:What say we stop for the night?:

Alera flicked an ear, pausing in his steps. _:Is there anywhere nearby?:_

She shrugged and Reached with her Mind, Searching through the nearby nodes and energy trails of the forest and mountains. There were a great many trees, and several systems of caves. She searched until she found one that was, for the most part, blocked from the wind, and Sent Alera directions as she continued to follow the magic of the-

__

:??:

A blink. _:Hello?:_

:??:

"Oh." She felt silly, and gave the friendly neighborhood _vrondi_ a sort of psychic tickle, making the little elemental giggle happily and go on it's merry way. When Alera Sent a questioning Feeling, she shook her head. _:Just a _vrondi_. Keep going stright, the cave is just up ahead.:_

:Hm.: Alera gave a mental nod, _:trusting little critters, aren't they?:_

:Too trusting.: Taytha agreed grimly, _:I'm afraid for them, sometimes.:_

Alera said nothing, but she could Feel that he felt the same as she did. Closing her eyes against the biting wind, she sighed and wished, not the first time, and only half-seriously, that she had remained in the life of a Normal Herald.

__

:Sometimes I'm afraid for us, too.:

Alera whickered softly. _:So am I, Chosen, so am I.:_

They slept soundly that night, despite the raging snowstorm outside.

Tomorrow would be another long day.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Um, it may seem like it, but this is _not_ over. A lot of background and character development with Taytha. Please don't yell at me for starting another fic! ^^;; *cowers* I've just got too many good ideas to wait until my others are finished… 


	2. Echo 2: Amused Shadow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own! ^_~ Everything belongs to Mercedes Lackey, nyao nyao~! =^-^= *does the Can't-Get-Sued dance* lol.

**Original Characters:** Herald-Mage Taythaleiya Shadowflame & Companion Alera.

**Notes:** No one loves me! *sniffles about not getting any reviews* lol. ^^;; I love my Valdemar Companion!! *huggles* _It is so incredibly helpful!_ I swear! (I also love my Mom for getting it for me for my birthday! Kya~! *glomps*)

****

Echoes Of A Memory

Echo Two: Amused Shadow

Haven wasn't the way she remembered it. But then, it _had_ been quite a while since she and Alera had last been at the Capitol, and cities had always had a habit of growing and changing over time. She Sensed that Alera was surprised by the magnitude of the differences, too, and had to chuckle.

__

:Close your jaw, Dearheart, lest you catch flies.: The Companion snorted and nonchalantly flicked his tail up, the tip stinging into Taytha's right leg. _:You're a vengeful bugger, aren't you?:_

:At least I'm not the Witch of Hevenbeck.:

Taytha winced at that and released Alera's reigns to smack a palm into his neck. _:Don't remind me. You know, it's not my fault at all. Children make up stories about anyone who isn't their own mother and father.:_

:Or the parents of their close friends.: Alera agreed, _:but still, they wouldn't be so adamant that you roast kiddies alive and play devil's music on their gleaned bones if you would go into town and _socialize _once in a while.:_

:Says the Witch's Demon Steed who never leaves his evil clearing of death.: She glowered, _:really, the entire thing ridiculous… just because we like our privacy, we're monsters.:_ A sigh, _:besides, you and I both know I prefer my children boiled.:_

Alera nickered, Sending the bright Feeling of laughter, and broke into a trot as they approached the Palace grounds. The Gates rose, bright and shining silver in the happy sunlight of the afternoon, and Taytha had to smile.

Despite her inherent love of the solitary life, she really did miss her days at the Collegium… and now, she couldn't even go in as herself. Still, it was nice to be back, though she certainly wouldn't want to move in again. She didn't think she could handle the gaggle of energetic youngsters.

__

:Well, Chosen, who are you this time?: Alera's Mindvoice asked, just as they paused for the Guard to let them in, the Companion halting sharply and standing _just so_ to make himself ever-so-impressive looking. 

Taytha rolled a mental eye. _:Quiet or _next_ time I'll be a Bard and you'll be a donkey.:_

:I'll be good.:

When in doubt, she had learned long ago, appeal to Alera's vanity. She grinned silently, and the Guard smiled back, obviously thinking that she was grinning at him. Very well, let him think that.

"Herald Tay," The Guard acknowledged. She racked her brain to come up with the correct name, but couldn't for the life of her think of what he was called. "Welcome home! You've been gone for a long while this time… but I suppose border duty is a tough assignment. How long are you going to be in Haven for?"

"Only a day, maybe two." Taytha sighed, sounding as tired as she could, and at the same time giving up on remembering his name. "I have reports due, and I'm to re-supply before heading back out. Kila needs new tack, and I need new uniforms, and I think the both of us could do with a good, hot meal."

"Aye," the Guard nodded sympathetically, "the two of you look half-starved all right."

She put on a pathetic look and nodded, "my stomach had been grumbling ever since Chapel Hill."

"Well then, you should go on in." He waved a hand toward the Gate, "have a meal and a rest, right? Don't let them bully you into doing more than that, especially if you're heading back to the border in a couple of days."

"My thanks," Taytha told him, and Alera put in a whicker to simulate thanks as well, before starting forward again, his hooves chiming musically on the cobblestones. She often wondered if the cobbler had used special stones for them to ring so true with the Companions gait… "well, does that answer your question?"

__

:Yes,: Alera pouted, _:but I still don't see why "Herald Tay" needed to have a _female _Companion…:_

:To irk you, of course.: Taytha replied with a smirk, _:besides, it's not as if I Spelled you or anything. It's just a Glamour, so stop your griping. I'll take it off once I'm safely in the Palace and speaking to Elspeth in private.:_

Sulking Companions aren't usually seen, but Alera _definitely_ sulked as he trudged up the rise toward the Collegia. Still, his hooves chimed, and Taytha had to snicker. No matter how annoyed he was, his hooves didn't let him sound anything but happy.

__

:Rub it in, why don't you?:

:Don't mind if I do.:

"Herald Tay" was her favorite and thusly most-commonly-used alternate persona. He was a field-Herald, Chosen and Bonded to the Companion-mare Kila. His hair was short and sandy-blonde, and his eyes were a vague green-brown color. Tay was handsome, but nothing special and easily looked over, which was what she wanted in all of her various disguises.

It annoyed Alera to no end, of course, that _he_ became _she_ when they were using their Tay-and-Kila disguise. Which, Taytha often mused, just contributed to it being her favorite.

Alera's ears flicked at that thought. _:I hate you.:_

:No you don't.: She replied brightly, making him snort. _:You're just not in touch with your feminine side.:_

:You did not _just say that.:_

A snicker. _:I'm so sorry Miss, please accept my most _humble _and abject appolo-:_

:Oh shut up.:

Taytha sighed contentedly. She couldn't be quite sure _why_ moments like this between herself and Alera made her so happy, but it probably had something to do with not being in the direct line of fire. Life-and-death situations tended to curb the urge to joke around, at least in her.

They stopped outside of the stables and Taytha dismounted, leaving Alera in the capable hands of the stable-master. He – or, _she_ – as the illusion of a mare had yet to be removed from him, gratefully allowed them to lead him into a stall to have his tack removed for a good rubdown.

She noted with some amusement, as she left Companion's Field, that the stable-hand was asking about Alera's saddle again. 

Almost every time they made the trip to Haven, one or more of the people who worked the stables asked. They had good reason too, though; each Companion in the Field had their own personal set of tack – saddle, hackamore, and whatnot – and they were all engraved with said Companion's name.

Alera's – or, Kila's – saddle said nothing. 

This was because of her status as a Shadow, and Alera's status as a Shadow's Companion. There was, she had been told upon accepting the position, to be nothing to identify them. Alera's tack was just one of many things that were curiously blank when it came to she and her Soul-Brother.

__

As far as the world is concerned, we don't even exist.

No one even blinked as she made her way through the ground, weaving around Trainees from all three Collegia. They all stepped out of her way respectively, acknowledging her status as a Herald. She was grateful for their politeness, though surely they would have something to say if they knew the young man they were passing was actually a young _woman_.

__

:And deceiving them all, at that.: Alera piped up, sounding all too relaxed.

__

:Hush, or I'll drop the Glamour now_ and _you _can deal with the stable-hand when the mare he's grooming suddenly grows another appendage.:_

The mental snickering that came from her Bondmate was both because he found her statement funny, _and_ because he found her statement embarrassing beyond belief. It was a cover, and not a very good one as there were overtones of both emotions in his thoughts. Gods, when had he become so transparent? She had to assume _she _was the only one who found him so…

She shook her head as she stepped into the Palace, heading for where she _hoped_ Queen Elspeth was. Usually, at this time of day, she was in her study. Taytha could only assume that her routine hadn't changed since she and Alera had last been to Haven.

The walls were more ornate than she remembered them being.

For some reason, a lot of the etching and scrolling along the top and bottom of them was unfamiliar. She could only sigh and chalk it up to the fact that she normally lived and worked so far from the Capital. In the back of her head, she could Feel Alera agreeing with her.

__

Not that he had much to worry about. The Field hasn't changed since Founding, and I doubt it will any time soon.

Taytha paused when she reached a familiar corner. In fact, it was the only familiar thing she had encountered since they had entered the city. Left was the corridor that lead to the living quarters for the Grays, and she was almost tempted to go and have a look at her old room. That is, until her own internal voice reminded her that she was in the guise of a _man_, and wouldn't be permitted in the girl's side of the barracks anyway.

__

:Too bad, Chosen.:

:I would've liked to know who's got my room now.:

A moment of silence, then Alera said; _:a girl by the name of Yeia. ThoughtProjecting. Bonded to… Rissa'l.:_

:How do you know that?:

Smugly. _:Never underestimate the resources of a Companion.:_

Taytha rolled her eyes, _:you asked Adira, didn't you?:_

Inside her Mind, she could Feel him begin to pout again. Had he been human, he would have crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. Technically, he still _could_ stick his nose into the air. She doubted he was doing it, though, as she thought he was still in the stables with the groom.

__

:For your information, I asked Taver.:

:Even better.: She heaved a sigh and headed right instead, toward the main section of the Palace as Alera faded from her thoughts once more. Probably, now that he had been reminded, to find Adira. 

Alera was in a situation that was rare for Companions; he had been born a twin. His sister, Adira, was younger than Alera by only a matter of minutes, and, despite them both being well over the ten-year mark, had yet to Choose. Adira was less than concerned about it, though, as she knew that eventually, when the timing was right, the Call would come. Only then would she go out On Search, and until that time she was more than contented to lounge around the Field and soak up the sun. 

Taytha could only wonder what an existence of luxury like Adira's was like. She knew that Alera felt a great wistfulness when it came to thinking about his sister's life was like, but though she wondered, she couldn't even imagine herself spending her days doing nothing but relaxing. 

__

:It's actually rather boring, Taytha.:

:I can imagine.: She replied, _:how have you been? Besides _bored_, I mean.:_

Adira giggled, _:I'm Feeling something.:_

:That's really _specific, Adira.:_ Alera put in dryly, and Taytha could Hear his sister send a mental smack in his direction, accompanied by a Feeling of annoyance. Alera snorted, and a flat Look was almost visible.

__

:What is it you're Feeling?: Taytha asked, ignoring Alera for a moment as she stopped in front of the doors to the Queen's chambers. She knocked lightly, and when a Paige responded she regarded him with a half-smile. "I need to speak with Queen Elspeth, if you would be so kind as to let me."

The boy tilted his head to the side. "I'll have to ask her. Who should I say is calling?"

"You can tell her it's her Shadow."

He looked puzzled, but nodded slowly and opened the door for her to follow him into the outer room. As she seated herself on one of three chairs that adorned the sitting area, he scurried across and vanished through a second door, one that was guarded on either side by tough-looking members of the Guard.

The "Shadow" line that she had given the Paige was one that had been used over and over again since the Founding. It was a password of sorts, as not even Elspeth would recognize her in her disguise. When the Paige told her that "her Shadow" was waiting, there were very few things that would keep her from speaking with her.

But, should she be in conference with dignitaries, as often was the case, she may take a few minutes. Aristocrats were something that Taytha definitely did _not_ miss about her former life, both as a child and as a Heraldic Trainee. She had never, and still wasn't, fond of the falsehoods and façade that went along with the higher classes.

__

Probably because Papa _thought of himself as an aristocrat…_

"Um," the Paige reappeared, clearing his throat hesitantly, "M'Lady Queen Elspeth says she will speak with you in a moment, If you please, Sir, it will only by a short wait…"

"Thank you," nodding, she turned her attention inward as she waited, listening for Adira's answer to her previous question. _:Well?:_

:I Feel it, Taytha!: The Companion repeated excitedly, _:I think it's my Calling, but I can't really tell yet. Quinla and Hantroc are saying that I'll know soon enough. Usually a Call take a while to develop, so it could be a few weeks, though.:_ She sounded exasperated now, _:Cario keeps telling me "it's about time".:_

:And it is_.:_ Alera told her. _:Taytha and I have been Bonded for nearly eight years now. You sure took your time about it.:_

:Well it's not as if I can help it, Alera_.:_

:And why are you so happy, anyway? I thought you liked_ your life the way it is.:_

__

:I do_! But it's just… so… so _neat_!:_

:You sound like a Filly again.:

Adira responded with the mental equivalent of sticking her tongue out, and Taytha sighed tolerantly. Her normally grown-up Companion and Brother-at-Arms was always reduced to a bickering schoolboy when in Speaking distance of his sister, and she seemed to be no better. "Now children…"

She hardly realized that she had spoken out loud, until the Paige, who had taken up a position near the door to wait for any orders the Queen might give him, looked at her curiously. Wincing internally, she reminded herself that while _she_ could Hear the Companions as they argued, no one else _could_… but before she could attempt to explain, the Paige smiled shyly and nodded.

"Your Companion, Sir?

"Yes, well," she shook her head, "they can be very talkative at times."

The boy giggled before covering his mouth with his hand in embarrassment. "I'm terribly sorry, Sir."

"It's no problem." She assured him.

To be honest, she was kind of tired of being apologized to. People seemed to think that, as she was a Herald (whether they were seeing her as a _she_ or not), that they had to be completely formal and infinitely polite. Or, anyone who wasn't a Herald themselves seemed to think it.

She was about to explain to the poor, terribly embarrassed boy, that Heralds were just people like anyone else – which might have been an interesting feat, as Alera and Adira continued to bicker in the back of her mind – but before she could begin the door opened. 

"Oh!" The Paige jumped and hurried over. After a moment he turned toward Taytha once more. "The Queen will see you now, Sir."

Being continually called "Sir" was also beginning to wear on her nerves…

__

:Serves you right for picking a male _disguise.:_

:Shut up horse.:

Adira snickered but said nothing, and Taytha thanked her lucky stars that she hadn't come out with something sarcastic, which would have only served to set Alera off once more. 

Standing, she quickly made her way past the Paige and the Guards, and shut the door firmly behind herself, leaning against it for only the barest shard of a second before pacing forward to stand in front of the ornate desk, behind which sat Queen Elspeth. And only when the Queen tilted her head to the side, looking curious, did Taytha realize she had yet to remove the Glamour spell from herself and Alera. She dispelled it quickly, reaching up at the same time to rub her left temple. Her head was beginning to ache. Luckily, both Alera and Adira had decide to vacate her Mind for the time being.

"Taytha."

"Queen Elspeth," she bowed slightly, "how does this day find you?"

"Well enough," the Queen chuckled, "well enough. There's no need for such formality, Taytha, and you know that." She crossed her legs, resting her hands on her knee. "How have _you_ been?"

"If you're asking how the surveillance went," Taytha responded, seating herself across from Elspeth, "both Alera and I came out unscathed, which is more than I can say about a lot of past missions."

The other woman frowned at that, her brow creasing worriedly. She knew the dangers that Taytha faced in each mission she was sent on, and didn't like to be reminded of the times when her Shadow couldn't manage to escape from the enemy's grasp uninjured. Taytha had to agree with the Queen in that. Those were the missions she preferred not to think about, and, the Gods permit, not to repeat.

She absently rubbed her right arm, where a thin white scar ran from her elbow to her wrist. One of several scars that marred her here and there across her body. They could be considered, as far as she was concerned, to be souvenirs from run-ins with various enemies. 

One was even from an opposing assassin…

__

That one was interesting, to say the least.

"What did you and Alera find?"

Elspeth's question brought her back to the present and she pressed her lips together as she thought. "I'm not sure, really." She finally admitted, wrinkling her nose, "a troupe of men crossed the border northeast of Waymeet. Almost at the Ice Wall mountains, and right in the middle of Sorrows. They seemed to be in Karsite garb, but I'm not sure how they would have gotten as far up as they were." She had been pondering that question in the back of her mind since she and Alera had set out to return to Haven, and now, as she thought about it more actively, it was beginning to frustrate her. "To have come from Karse, they would have had to travel all the way through both Hardorn and Iftel to get there, and there weren't enough of them to be an offensive force. That's a lot of walking just to sneak across into Sorrows. That's not _counting_ the question of how they got _into_ Iftel in the first place, never mind _out_ of it. Personally, I find the entire situation a little unsettling."

"I agree." Elspeth was pensive, chewing a lip thoughtfully. "Are you sure that there was only one troupe of men?"

"Fairly sure." Taytha nodded, "Alera and I waited for a candlemark after they passed, and no one else came."

"Hm…"

The look on Elspeth's face was easily readable, and Taytha gave an ironic half-smile, raising an eyebrow. "You want us to go back, don't you?"

"I hate to ask, but…"

"It's alright. _I_ don't mind."

She tapped a finger on her desk. "I'd like you to check through the Pelagir again, where they came through, and if there's nothing, have a look along our side of the Iftel border, down to Westmark. I'm sorry, but I just want to be sure…"

"Not a problem." Taytha stood again, shrugging, "I'll ask at the border towns, to see if anyone has seen anything, and I'm sure the Clan would be more than happy to help out as well."

Elspeth, who was already aware of Taytha's involvement with the _kyree_ society, nodded shortly. She knew the benefit that sharp canine noses would wring to the search that was beginning. _Kyree_ could be invaluable in looking for the phantom troupe that her Shadow had seen.

She regarded Taytha for a minute, suddenly realizing how different she was from the young woman who had been appointed a Shadow-Herald only how many years prior? Two? Three? She had grown and matured, and now carried scars she hadn't before. A momentary pang of guilt made her flinch inwardly at the thought of the life she had bestowed upon the Herald across from her.

But… she hadn't forced the issue, and both Lancir and Savil had made sure that Taytha understood what she was in for. And despite the hardships of life as a Shadow, she didn't look unhappy. In fact, she didn't even look tired, and she certainly wasn't in any pain, despite any previous injuries she might have suffered.

She must have been staring, as Taytha waved a hand, "I don't regret my choice," she assured Elspeth, "and neither should you."

"Is what I'm thinking that obvious?"

"Sometimes." An amused nod, and she turned to leave, the Glamour of "Herald Tay" appearing once again. At the door, she paused with her hand on the knob. "I'd like to speak with Savil before we leave again, if you don't mind."

"Mind?" The Queen echoed, "why should I mind? Savil has been wondering about your health lately, anyway. I'm sure she would love to see you… or, at least to see Herald Tay."

Taytha chuckled, and Elspeth marveled at the rich baritone that came from the Glamour of "Tay". Lacking the Mage Gift herself, the completeness of the illusion was more than she could easily wrap her mind around. 

"I'm not sure if Alera and I will make it back to Haven after this investigation or not. I promised him that we would be going back to Hevenbeck, and he's already going to be annoyed when I tell him we're heading to Sorrows instead." A sigh, "but whether we come here ourselves or not, I'll send word via Taver and Lancir."

"That sounds fair enough." Elspeth agreed, "I'll see you again, then."

"Yes, someday." The door opened; "tell Kyran that I said 'hello'."

Elspeth blinked.

She was gone.

~*~*~*~*~

Me: Eep. ^^;; One more chapter with talking and stuff, and partway through it we should get into the semi-action-stuff. There was a lot of setup, what can I say? Oh, and for anyone who doesn't know (ehe…), Bard Kyran was the man whom Queen Elspeth was in love with, though she was married to another man for political reasons, and to avert war with Iftel. This takes place after her husband's death. Yeah. Anyhoo…


	3. Echo 3: Long Lost Friend

**Disclaimer:** Didn't own. Don't own. Won't own. The end.

****

Original Characters: Herald-Mage Taythaleiya Shadowflame & Companion Alera (also, Alera's twin, Adira.)

**Notes:** Whee! Reviews! ^-^;; I _live_ on reviews…

****

Echoes Of A Memory

Echo 3: Long Lost Friend

_:What do you _mean _we're going _back_?:_ Alera, who was already annoyed, as Taytha had replaced the Glamour of "Kila" on him at the same time as she had restored her own "Herald Tay" disguise, now sounded slightly more aggravated than he originally had. _:Just in case you had forgotten, the Pelagiris is _not _my most favorite vacationing spot.:_

:Then it's a good thing we're not on vacation.: Taytha replied, stepping out of the Palace and pausing as she door closed behind her. She took a deep breath of the fresh winter air and unconsciously glanced in the direction of Companion's Field. _:You can stay where you are for a bit, though. I'm going to see Savil.:_

She could Feel Alera's surprise. _:Savil? Why?:_

:Um, she was _my mentor, you know.:_

Her Bondmate gave a snort. _:You want to check on that Tylendel boy, don't you?:_

:I'm more than a little curious about who will take over for me.:

:Luckily, I already know Gala. So I can keep right on lounging with my dearest _sister.:_

The sarcasm was practically dripping from that particular sentence, but Taytha ignored it. She knew that, despite the fact that he would take life in Hevenbeck to living in Haven any day, he did enjoy visiting with Adira and the other Companions once in a while. He was just in a bad mood because he wanted to go home instead of traipsing through the Pelagiris Forest with her.

Not that he had much of a choice.

She headed toward Savil's suite, cutting through the Gardens to avoid as many of the youngsters as she could. It was strange, she mused, how many of the Trainees – Heraldic or otherwise – that she recognized and knew about, considering how often she and Alera _weren't_ in Haven. 

Here was Trainee Soral, who was in her second year. Her Gift was Fetching, and she was Chosen by Kiam.

There was Trainee Jenry, who was in his fourth year. He was lifebonded, it seemed, to a girl named Crista, who was currently in Healers. His Gifts were ForeSight and Empathy, and he was Chosen by Laurelia.

And there, Trainee Ren, who was in her first year. She had just been brought to Haven a few months ago, with a powerful and dangerous Mage Gift, which had taken several people to Shield at first, until she could learn to contain it himself. Her Companion, Brianna, still had to help her with it occasionally.

Trainee Taire, with the Gift of FarSight, and Chosen by Gracie.

Trainee Dari, with the Gifts of Fetching and Healing, and Chosen by Keysa.

Trainee Marshal, with the Gift of ForeSight, and Chosen by Falynn.

Taytha hadn't realized just how in-touch Taver and Lancir were keeping she and Alera, until she looked around and noted, with some surprise, that she could name off facts about almost every Heraldic Trainee that she saw, and some of the Healers and Blues as well.

_I'll have to remember to thank them next time I see them._

Really, it wasn't all due to them. Part of what she knew came from her own Gift of ForeSight. Occasionally, she got flashes of facts, relating to Haven and the happenings there. And, even more occasionally, she got flashes that helped her become familiar with the occupants of the Collegia.

The girl that Alera had told her about earlier, Yeia, must have been new to the Collegium, as she hadn't recognized either her or her Companion's name.

_:You just pick things to think about at random, don't you?:_

:Actually, I have a good train of thought going.: She responded to Alera's comment, _:you're just not quick enough to keep up when my mind is going full-tilt.:_

The Companion gave a disgusted snort -- _:full-tilt, huh?:_ -- and vanished from her thoughts again, leaving Taytha with the feeling that he was less than in awe of her intellectual prowess.

_He's a vain bugger. Probably thinks he's twice as smart as me._

:Three times, easily.:

:Weren't you supposed to be lounging_?:_

He laughed, _:and you're supposed to be going to visit Savil, but you're actually going to spy on Tylendel.:_

:Your point being?:

Another amused laugh and Taytha chuckled as well. They bickered, yes, like brother and sister, but she still loved him with all of her heart. He was wonderful and wise, and still, despite his sarcasm, her Savior.

_:I'm also jaw-droppingly handsome.:_

:And your humility knows no bounds.: She added snidely, a comment that elicited a mental rolling-of-eyes from Alera. Beyond his Mind, she could Sense Adira, who seemed to be snickering at the popinjay pecking they were currently doing at each other. She always found them amusing… 

Alera's attention turned to Adira, and Taytha groaned loudly and put her Shields up to block them before he could snap at her. A few feet away, a handful of Blues all turned to look at her, then seemed to put the utterance up to _Heralds_ and returned to their conversation.

For a moment, Taytha considered adding to their image of her as a not-quite-right young man by talking to herself in hushed tones, and then decided against it. Not everyone shared the demented sense of humor that she herself sported, and she didn't want rumors of an unbalanced Herald who was frightening the trainees to get back to Elspeth.

Who would probably just assume the rumor originated from someone with an overactive imagination.

_I should see how long it takes for them to back away with their hands in the air._

Still… she _was_ on her way to see someone, and didn't want to take too long. She and Alera had a lot of traveling ahead of them and they needed to leave as soon as possible.

Taytha hoped the Guard at the main gate had been changed. She didn't want to have to explain to the one they had passed on the way in why "Herald Tay" and "Kila" were leaving only a candlemark or so after arriving. 

Ahead of her, Savil's suite was just the same as she remembered it, down to the etching around the window frames. That was just like Savil, though, whom was not the most aesthetically-minded person in the world. She would never get around to changing the design of her home, unless Mardic or Donni flatly insisted or simply did it themselves.

_:Most likely,:_ Adira told her, _:it'll be the later.:_

:I hate to say this, but I agree.: Alera sighed.

_:Guys, go bug someone else.:_

_Why_ did she have to have _two_ Companions chattering inside her mind? 

_:It could be worse.:_ Adira giggled, _:we could go and find Kellan.:_

:Please don't.: A sigh and Taytha knocked lightly on the door. After a momentary pause, when no one responded, she cracked it open and peeked around the corner. "Hello? Savil? Anyone home?"

There was no answer, and she stepped inside. The suite was the same inside as she remembered it, too, and she had no problems finding her way around. From the main hallway, Mardic and Donni's room was on the right, and Tylendel's was across from theirs. Savil herself had her room around the corner. There was another room, which had a door leading to the gardens, on the other side, opposite hers. As far as Taytha knew, that room had been empty since its previous occupant had left.

No one seemed to be home, not that she wasn't particularly surprised by it. Savil was most likely teaching a class somewhere, and the others would be at lessons. They would be back for lunch, probably in the next hour or so.

Upon consideration, she decided to wait.

_And if they don't get back soon, I'll leave a note and go._

Glancing around, she noted the Hawkbrother masks that still adorned the walls. They made her feel guilty, as she hadn't been to see Starwind or Moondance in quite some time. In fact, the last time that she had been to k'Treva had been during her time training with Savil.

And though she had never been accepted into their Vale as a wingsib, like Savil herself had been, she still felt an undeniable camaraderie with the Tayledras. She made a mental note to make time to visit them again once she and Alera were finished with their current mission.

_:Don't forget, Chosen, we need to find time for Lirr and The Folk as well.:_

:I know, I know.: Taytha sighed, _:for Shadows of nothing, we certainly have a busy schedule.:_

Alera chuckled and faded out again as Taytha chose to drop onto one of the couches and rest her head against the back. She had a lot to think about, including just _how_ a troupe of men in Karsite Guard uniforms had managed to slip through Iftel undetected.

Besides that, her head was beginning to hurt…

-_he prowled the dark, sheltered corner of his mind that was the only place free of pain, the only place that was still _his_ and his rage seethed with all the re-hot, pent fury of a volcano about to erupt. Periodically, he tested his bonds, but they never yielded, and he was forced to retreat again. He wanted revenge; he wanted to feel _those others _die beneath the lash of his anger as the construct had died. He wanted to hear them shriek in pain and fear; he wanted to destroy them so utterly that there would not even be a puff of ash to blow away on the breeze when he was finished._

And there was nothing he could do. The spell confusing his senses was too strong to break out of; even when they'd freed his hands and feet, he'd been unable to act on that freedom. Whoever had sent that spell powder had known what he was capable of, and had integrated magic-blocking with Mind-magic-blocking, until there was nothing he could use to lever himself out of his encapsulation.

Whoever? No – this could only be the work of his enemy. No one else knew him so well, knew his weaknesses as well as his strengths. And he had tipped his hand by using Fetching to retrieve the construct, telling his enemy, in effect, exactly what he was dealing with.

He cursed himself for having the stupidity to play right into his enemy's hands.

And his anger built until that was all there was – white rage and the hunger to kill.

Then, suddenly, only of the walls he had been flinging himself against vanished, giving him the opening he needed.

He burst his mage-born bonds and roared up out of himself, wild as a rabid beast, every deadly weapon in his arsenal sharp and ready, and looking for a target.

Any target-

"You're letting your Glamour slip, _Herald Tay_."

Taytha jerked awake, her mind foggy and confused, with the fragmented images of fire and rage swirling through her thoughts. She hadn't meant to fall asleep at all, and now she couldn't get the disjointed images of her dream out of her mind.

In front of her, dressed in her Heraldic Whites, with her arms crossed and one sharp eyebrow raised, Savil regarded her coolly and with a hint of a smirk. The look on her face made Taytha guiltily check her Glamour and then reinforce it when it proved to have faded away while she slept.

"You're lucky that I'm the first one in," Savil told her in a reprimanding tone, "if one of the youngsters had gotten here for lunch before me, you would have had some kind of a task to explain yourself."

Taytha winced and stood. "I must have been more tired than I thought…"

"Hm." Her mentor snorted, very unladylike, and uncrossed her arms, gesturing for her to follow. "I'm going to make myself some tea. You might as well join me, since you've already made yourself at home."

She followed obediently, and watched in silence as Savil set about brewing a pot of tea, waiting for the inevitable question. In the companionable silence during which she worked, lunch was delivered by a swift and brisk woman that Taytha vaguely recalled to be Savil's new housekeeper. 

"Taytha."

"Yes?"

Savil handed her a cup and Taytha accepted it gratefully. "What brings you to Haven today?"

A sigh. "I had a report due to Elspeth. There's been some activity along the Iftel border, and Alera and I are investigating it."

"_Are_?"

"Well," she grinned, "Elspeth has asked that we do another check through that particular section of Sorrows, and maybe down to Waymeet. We're leaving shortly to head back, but I thought I'd drop in and say hello."

_:She's not stupid, Taytha. She knows you're _investigating _Tylendel.:_

Alera didn't bother to Shield his comment from Savil, as he never had in the past. Because of Taytha's special training, there had been no room for the Silence that Companions normally insisted on retaining. Now, Savil chuckled at the familiar Voice and shook her head. 

"What about you, Alera, how have you been doing?"

_:I'd be better if I didn't have to go back to that damnable forest.:_

Taytha groaned. "Not that we have much of a choice."

"She has a point." Savil agreed, then; "and as for Tylendel…" she paused, sighing, and sipped at her tea before returning to the living area and seating herself in one of the more comfortable chairs. "The feuding between his family and the Leshara clan has become markedly worse of late, and it's taking it's toll on him." At Taytha's concerned look, though, she waved a hand. "He'll be fine, child. He's firmly grounded, thanks to Gala, so don't worry about him. He's a bit stressed recently, and that's all."

Taytha nodded, setting her cup on a side table and rubbing a temple. "That's a bit of good news, at least."

"Do you have a headache?"

She looked up to see Savil watching her intently, sharp eyes fixed firmly on her. There was no point in telling her differently, as the woman had an uncanny ability to sniff out lies and half-truths, so Taytha made an agreeing noise; "keeping a Glamour up for as long as I have sometimes gives me one. It's no big deal."

"Are you tapping the correct nodes?"

"Yes."

Savil was a stickler for perfection, and would not be happy if she heard that Taytha was doing anything differently from the way she had been trained. Now she continued to watch her for a moment before turning back to her tea, seemingly satisfied. "Good. How long have you been maintaining the Herald Tay image?"

"Since this morning."

The older woman tisked but said nothing, and Taytha rechecked her Glamour once more. While her head hurt, it wasn't terribly bad, and she didn't want her outward image to waver until she was safely out of Haven and back on the road with Alera.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Savil said finally; "why you always call the Pelagiris "Sorrows"…"

"Huh?"

The question had come out of left field, and Taytha drew a blank at first when she attempted to think of an answer. If she was honest, she really didn't know – she had been calling it Sorrows for several years now, since the last few months of her training in the Collegium, and it all stemmed from a confusing and non-interpretable ForeSight dream she'd had. All she knew for sure was that the name was suiting… and in the future, when it inevitably came to be called "Sorrows" instead of simply "the Pelagiris", the name change would come with a terrible tragedy. One that would effect all of Valdemar, and even the surrounding countries, to a certain extent.

_But I don't know enough to warn anyone…_

"Taytha?"

She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment as vague memories of the dream from so long ago rose to the surface of her mind. "Elspeth asked me that once, too." She told Savil, "and I'll tell you the same thing that I told her, which is all that I know right now." Pausing, she opened her eyes once more and then continued; "some day, in the future, you will understand. Until then, I can't so anything to explain…"

Despite the vagueness of her answer, Savil accepted it with understanding. "ForeSight can be frustrating at times."

Taytha smiled. "Yes, it can."

She picked her cup up once more, sipping at the steaming liquid it contained, her thoughts drifting over the dreamlike images from her ForeSight vision so long ago. There was… snow… stars in the sky… whipping wind and biting cold… and grief that welled from… from… _somewhere_ that she couldn't identify.

_Damn it._

It bothered her that she couldn't put the pieces together, and it always would.

"Aunt Savil?" 

The door opened and Taytha's eyes moved from her tea to the hallway as Savil swiveled to look at the youth who had entered the suite. From her appraising gaze, he appeared to be approximately fifteen or sixteen years old. His hair was a deep midnight black and his eyes were a shocking and luminous silver that was almost ethereal in color. This effect was set off by the smoky gray-black outfit that he was currently wearing. He was, she mused, probably the most handsome teenager she had ever seen; and by the way he was carrying himself, he knew it.

"I've just come back for lunch." 

He said this flatly, heading toward the table where the housekeeper had left the food as he spoke. Savil simply sighed and nodded, then looked back to Taytha, who continued to watch him intensely. Surprised, she watched her former-pupil as she studied the boy carefully.

__

:What is it, Chosen?:

Taytha frowned slightly, still eyeing the boy. _:He's familiar...:_

A pause, then; _:you've never met him before, I can tell you that. He's just come to Haven in the last fortnight or so, according to Taver. His father is Lord Withen Ashkevron, and the Lord is fostering him with Savil because he's been nothing but trouble back at the Keep.:_

She listened to Alera, but couldn't keep the strange feeling that she _knew_ him out of her thoughts. Finally, when he had gathered his lunch and vanished into his room, she shook her head and turned her attention back to Savil, who was looking at her with curiosity. 

"Your nephew, Savil?"

"Yes." Savil heaved a sigh. "Vanyel. His father sent him here for schooling, but really it was to get rid of him. Ever since he was born, Withen's had no love for him. It's not Vanyel's fault, but he's grown to be a problem because of it. Withen hopes that fostering him here will get his mind out of the clouds and back where it belongs."

"And is it working?"

"Not particularly." Savil replied dryly. "Now the boy just harbors a resentment toward myself as well, for going along with it."

"Ah." Taytha shook her head sadly, glancing toward the bedroom that Vanyel had vanished into.

There was something about him…

Something sad, almost, as well as a feeling that she had only ever Felt from Starwind and Moondance in the past. And she was _sure_ that she knew him from somewhere, despite Alera's assurance that she had never met the boy before. It was a strange and disconcerting feeling.

__

:You don't _know him, Taytha.:_

:But he's so… familiar…:

:I'm not sure why.: Alera told her, _:because you've never met him before. Though, to tell you the truth, I wouldn't consider what just happened _meeting _him, either. He's got a heavy chip on his shoulder, Love.:_

:That much I could tell.: She hesitated, then offered; _:he's also shay'a'chern.:_

:You picked up on that, too?:

:Yes.:

:Not even he _knows yet, Chosen.:_

:Do you suppose that's part of the problems he's been having with his father?:

:Possibly. From what I've heard, Lord Ashkevron is slightly less than tolerant in such matters… if he thought that his son was shay'a'chern then he would probably be severely unhappy.:

:Hm… shall I mention this to Savil?:

Alera considered. _:I… feel that they will all find out in time.:_

:What's that supposed to mean?: Taytha rolled her eyes. _:So that's a "no"?:_

:I wouldn't. Let things take their own course.: Alera nodded mentally, then; _:I hate to say this, but we should probably be going. That is, if you want to get out of Haven by sundown. I'm just saying my good-byes and heading to the stables to get tacked up, now.:_

:Yeah, yeah.: Taytha turned her attention back to Savil, setting her cup on the table once more and quickly standing. "Alera says its about time to get moving. We need to get back up to Sorrows as soon as possible so we can report back to Elspeth again, so…"

The woman across from her sipped from her tea; "of course." 

She paused, considering mentioning her conclusions about Vanyel to Savil despite Alera's warnings, but then decided against it. Leaning down, she gave her mentor – old bird that she was – a quick hug and then disappeared out the door without so much as another word, her mind still mulling over the strange aura and feelings she had picked up from Vanyel.

__

I could swear _that I've seen him somewhere before…_

Alera gave a snort that echoed in her head, making her wince. _:What did I tell you?:_

:I know, I know. I don't know him and blah, blah, blah.:

:Exactly.:

But Taytha… she wasn't sure… 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Nyao nyao~! =^-^= Just in case anyone wondered, Taytha's ForeSight dream was taken from pages 299-300 of "Magic's Price", with the exception that I changed "Vanyel" to "he" a couple of times to make it more vague and dreamlike. ^.~ I don't own that particular passage, or any other random ForeSight dreams that are taken from _future_ sections of the (actual) Valdemar timeline.


	4. Echo 4: Freezing Spy

**Disclaimer:** I can only wish… *sniffle* (Translation: I don't own anything.)

**Original Characters:** Herald-Mage Taythaleiya Shadowflame & Companion Alera (also, Alera's twin, Adira.)

**Notes (for Fireblade):** Actually, the _vrondi were always there. ^^ Vanyel just set up the spell (or whatever) that had them watch over mages within the borders of Valdemar, which I believe was in __Magic's Price. *huggles helpful Valdemar Companion book* =^.^= _

**Echoes Of A Memory**

**Echo 4: Freezing Spy**

Snow.****

Damnation.****

She was sick and tired of the snow. ****

Against her will, Taytha sneezed and reached up with frozen fingers to rub at her nose in annoyance. It was times like this she wished people would have the decency to cause trouble in the warmer parts of Valdemar. Of course, it was winter elsewhere, too, so it wouldn't make much of a difference. She was just being irritable.****

She Felt Alera begin to say something, but then he seemed to think the better of it and faded from her thoughts. ****

_Probably along the lines of "what else is new?"_****

Alera was as unhappy as Taytha at the moment, as he was currently up to his knees in snow and striving through the banks against the driving wind of yet _another storm. Tch. Leave it to the Karsites to plan something in the dead of winter. When they found them, which he was sure they would, he planned to let them know (in no uncertain terms) just how he felt about it.****_

Taytha sneezed again.****

_:We__ need to stop and warm up.:****_

There was a momentary pause before she responded. _:I__ think my ears have fallen off.:****_

_:Then__ it's a good thing Mindspeech doesn't require __ears.: He snorted, his breath frosting, and sniffed, trying to rid his nose of the buildup of ice and frost that was coating his nostrils. _:Okay___, I'm sorry, but I __need to stop.:****_

_:For__ once I agree.:****_

_:Good__.:****_

She shivered and hunched lower in the saddle, Sending her mind out to search through the various nodes of the surrounding land. Trees. Rocks. She didn't find much of anything, not that she had been expecting to. They weren't near any cave systems. After another moment of searching, she sighed. _:Nothing__. I'm going to have to put up a Barrier.:****_

_:You're__ sure you can hold it long enough?:****_

_:Sure__,: Taytha tried to sound cheerful, but was only half-successful. _:There___ are lots of Nodes nearby, just nothing that we can really use for shelter. I can tap them for the energy to keep the Barrier up.:****_

Alera seemed reluctant. Probably because he knew the risks of long-term spells; any kind of magic that would strain the spell caster for more than a candlemark or so could be dangerous. Still, he wasn't looking forward to spending the rest of the night in the roaring wind and snow of the Pelagiris.****

_:Alright__. Where do you want to set up camp?: _

_:Perhaps__ I can help, White One?:_

The Mindvoice wasn't familiar, but it had an undertone that Taytha recognized as probably coming from either a _kyree or one of the mysterious creatures known to Valdemarians as _ratha_. Until the Speaker chose to show itself, though, she could only guess, though from what she was getting from Alera, as he raised his nose to test the air, it had a more feline scent to it._

Not that Alera hadn't been wrong in the past…

_:I__ heard that.:_

_:Good__.: Turning her attention back to the whirling wind and snow that was dancing in circles around her, she Reached with her mind, attempting to touch whatever had spoken. It remained on the outskirts of her consciousness, shielding itself strongly, so she had to give up after only a moment. _

She chose the diplomatic approach.

"Any help would be appreciated, Stranger!" She called, her voice barely carrying beyond her lips. She had anticipated this, though, and had Broadcast her words as well. "…as we find ourselves without shelter from the storm…" then, almost as an afterthought, she added; "though I can't guarantee Alera won't eat you out of house and home."

A moment of silence, with the exception of an annoyed snort from Alera, was followed by a mental chuckle and a shape finally wound its way out of the storm, curling from the shadows to present its self in front of them.

_:Your__ warning is welcome,: the __ratha laughed, and it was amazing how close it's whiskers could come to a smile, _:and so are you and your Soul-Brother. I offer you what little hospitality I have, and if you would follow me I can get you out of the snow in two shakes of a tail.:__

While she had little to no experience with _ratha, Taytha was more than willing to let the mountain cat lead them, though it was true that Alera was the one doing the walking so she really had no choice in the matter. The Companion hadn't sensed anything amiss about the creature, obviously, or he would not have followed._

And it had been in both their experience that such things as evil didn't cross into the realms of the non-human world. Those of the _kyree, __ratha and __dyheli, for example, were for the most part giving, trusting and honorable peoples. She was also sure that there were other societies which were much the same as theirs…_

She could trust the cat. She was sure of it.

_:What__ do you suppose a ratha _Clan is like?:_ Alera wondered after a moment._

Taytha sneezed again, then sniffled. _:I__ don't know.:_

Ahead of them, the _ratha_'s ears flicked back and its tail twitched in amusement. _:There__ are no such thing as ratha __Clans, White Brother. We are a solitary people for the most part, and most of us are wanderers, unlike the kyree _you think of so fondly.:__

_:Oh__. I didn't know that.:_

_:Of__ course not.: It agreed cheerfully, _:for we are also secretive.:__

_:Then__ you do have something _in common with the Clans.:_ Taytha noted._

_:Yes__, we are similar to the Folk in many ways, though we are also very different…: its Mindvoice trailed off for a moment and it seemed to be considering, then; _:this way.:__

Alera hastened to keep up with it, which was quite a challenge considering the lithe way that it moved through the snow. He, on the other hand, tromped through the drifts as if he were a mule. Taytha, who could do nothing but huddle in the saddle and sneeze occasionally, knew he was far more worried about getting under cover and warm than how graceless he was appearing.

He'd regret it later, for sure…

_:In__ here.:_

Alera stopped. _:In__ where__?:_

The _ratha_ rolled its eyes and gestured with its nose, pointing toward an overhang of evergreen tree boughs before vanishing beneath them and calling back; _:it's__ not much, but it's better than you had before.:_

The Companion shrugged vaguely (Taytha could feel it through the saddle) and bowed his head, "urging" his Chosen to do the same with a stinging mental swat that made her curse and slap his flank angrily, then proceeded to snicker when she wasn't fast enough and got a mouthful of pine needles for her trouble.

Once they were past the tree branches, she gave him a good kick, as if driving non-existent spurs into his sides (he winced at that) and then slid from his back to look around.

They were nestled in next to the roots of at least two and possibly three trees, with the branches bent low enough that most of the wind was filtered out. The ground was a carpet of leaves and needles, and a next had been built in a shallow hollow at the base of the largest tree trunk.

The _ratha_ had settled itself next to the next, regarding them silently.

Though she was still shivering, Taytha was glad for the break from the wind. "Thank you again." She said, and beside her Alera snorted in agreement. "We were sure we would have to hole up somewhere unpleasant, which wasn't a very exciting prospect." A pause and the huge cat blinked at her lazily, "I'm Taytha, and this is Alera..."

_:Roska__.: It supplied, _:and I must admit I had a bit of a selfish reason for bringing you here in the first place…:__

Taytha blinked. "What?"

Before Roska could answer, a soft mewl, muffled by the leaves, sounded from somewhere in the nest, and the _ratha immediately turned its attention to a tiny bundle of fur that scrambled clumsily from where it had been hidden, followed closely by two similar furballs._

_Kittens?_

They blinked owlishly at both Taytha and Alera, seeming surprised by the sudden intrusion in their home. Roska gave them each a lick, batted one of them onto its fuzzy butt when it attempted to pounce on her tail, and then glanced back toward the newcomers.

 _:I've_ been having trouble keeping the wind out,:_ it – _she!_ – explained, _:and___ sadly, my paws aren't up to the task. Especially in this weather. I'd hoped that you might help to keep the den warm, at least for the night…:_

Taytha almost laughed, and instead chose to grin and nod. "Anything is better than sleeping in a snowdrift," she told Roska, "and I will _gladly_ help you to not only keep your den warm overnight, but patch it up for good."

She smiled her feline smile, and pushed one of the kittens away when it began poking at her tail again. It could have been the same one as before… truth to tell neither Taytha or Alera could tell the difference between them, save that one appeared to be a bit bigger than the other two…

_:My__ cubs,: Roska told them with mother's pride, swatting at the troublemaking one another time. __:Ara__, Yorel and Strata.:_

The kittens all stared up at Taytha and Alera with such unrestrained curiosity that they found themselves laughing. After a moment, Yorel bumbled over to Alera's hooves and sniffled at him. In return, Alera lowered his head and nudged at the cub, sending it head over heels into a pile of leaves.

At first, Taytha was worried that he had hurt it…

But then it came bouncing out, giggling mentally the entire time.

From that point on, Alera was officially a big white plaything, and though he complained occasionally, she knew he was enjoying the cubs as much as they were enjoying him. 

They seemed young, she thought. Perhaps only a month or so old, as they had yet to learn to use their Mindspeech; they communicated with Roska in growls, mewls and hisses, and though they laughed with their Minds they didn't Speak a single word to either Taytha or their new suspiciously horse-shaped adopted uncle.

_In any case, it's good that Alera's here. It gives me time to help Roska with the den and put up the Barrier without having to worry about curious kitties._

_:Funny,:_ Alera told her sarcastically at that, _:I thought I was the only reason you didn't have to _walk _all the way from Haven.:_

_:That__, too. Though you do_ make a good babysitter.:__

His eyes were trained on her for a long moment, while the babies played with the tip of his flicking tail, and then he sighed. _:I__ was trying to think of a good thing to say, but I can't.:_

_:The__ moment's gone, anyway.:_

_:I__ hate when that happens.:_

Chuckling to herself, Taytha went back to working on the den.

As she quickly learned, Roska's den had already been sealed by once, using a simple but effective spell that she didn't really recognize. When she asked, the _ratha explained that a friendly traveler had helped her out once before, which, incidentally, was why she didn't have reservations about bringing straggling Heralds and Companions home to play with her cubs._

Besides that, she was fully aware of what Heralds were, and apparently Alera was recognizable from a mile away. And while Taytha wasn't really sure _what Roska meant when she said that, she did know that somehow most of the people that she met, human or not, knew what Alera was immediately and without asking._

Because she had the Mage Gift, she _did_ know that Companions broadcast an aura of light, which stemmed from their magic, and in the past when she had conversed with Savil or Lancir about it, they had both theorized that Companions tapped Nodes for power, but there was something else, it seemed, that non-humans could see and she couldn't.

She sighed. _I always confuse myself when I try to figure out Companions…_

_:And__ rightly so.: Alera chuckled._

"Oh hush."

Roska, who (apparently) had been following their conversation with her own Mind, shook her head. _:Partners__ for life and you know nothing about each other. It's a silly thought, if you ask _me___.__:_

"I agree." Taytha said dryly, then; "okay, well, with the base for the spell already set up this won't take long." She brushed her hair out of her face and made a vague gesture with one hand, "the spell that was on here to seal it up has degraded, but I can reinforce it. Then it should last for at least another year or so…" she wrinkled her nose, "I wish I knew what spell was used in the first place, though, that lasted as long as it has, especially all the way up here in the middle of Sorrows."

_:Sorrows__?:_

"Oh," she shook her head, "the Pelagiris, I mean."

_:Ah__.: Roska shrugged, _:in any case, I know almost nothing about the magic that was used, except that it kept us warm in the winter and dry in the rainy season.:_ _

She had to admit, if she had been in Roska's place she probably wouldn't have questioned it, either. Also, she was pleased that the _ratha_ hadn't asked about her using the term "Sorrows" for the forest – she had already had to attempt reasoning with Savil and Elspeth, and didn't feel like explaining herself again.

It only took her a few more moments to finish reinforcing the Sealing spell, and didn't need Roska so she went back to her cubs to let Alera have a moment's peace. The Companion happily allowed her to take them back and force-tuck them into the nest in the tree, then folded his legs under himself and lowered his bulk down into the dry leaves and needles.

_:Roska__, may I ask you something?:_

She turned an eye toward Alera, but continued burying the kittens in their makeshift bed. _:Of__ course.:_

_:It's__ about the forest,: a whuff and he pondered. __:My__ _Chosen___ and I are here to search for a group of humans… and as I have a feeling there aren't many of them around here, I was wondering if you had-:_

_:They__ passed through here a few hours before I picked up your scent and began tracking you.: She had begun grooming one of the younglings, but paused to interrupt and look at the Companion. __:I_ lost them shortly after they appeared.:_ Her whiskers twitched and she seemed disturbed. _:It___ was almost as if they vanished.:_

Alera was studying the cat seriously. _:Were_ you following them?:__

_:I__ always check up on humans when they enter my territory. Many have been up to no good, and I have to be especially careful now, with the Littles.: The kittens seemed to have figured out it was bed time, and had begun to settle down so she could turn more of her attention toward the conversation at hand. Next to Alera, Taytha was checking the spell anchors one final time, but still paying apt attention. __:That__ is why I was following you, as well. Though normally I don't invite strangers over for the night.:_

_:Why__ us, then?:_

_:For__ the spell. I could sense the Mage energy in your Chosen.: Roska replied simply, _:besides, I can tell a leshya'e when I see one… though I will admit you are a different make than those I am normally familiar with:__

"Leshya'e?" Taytha wondered as she seated herself next to Alera so she could strip him of the unnecessary parts of his tack and search through their belongings for any remaining waybread. "I don't believe I know that term."

_:It's__ Shin'a'in.: The __ratha informed them, yawning. She stretched for a moment and then settled in the mulch next to her cubs. _:Leshya'e___ are helpful spirits, normally sent by the Star Eyed to help us mere mortals.:_

Ah, well that explained it. While she was borderline fluent in the tongue of the Tayledras, she knew only one word in Shin'a'in; "yai", which she had been told meant "yes". Still, she should have at least recognized the vocabulary…

_:Not__ as smart as you thought you were, huh?:_

"Quiet, horse."

_:Whiner__.:_

Taytha snorted and rolled her eyes, then sighed. She hadn't been able to find anything in the way of food in the saddlebags, which wasn't really all that much of a surprise, though she hadn't thought they were right _out of food. Of course, being snowed in and two hours from the nearest town/waystation probably didn't help any._

She didn't mind going hungry, and though he would probably complain, Alera wasn't that worried about it either. Being warm and out of the wind and snow was higher on their cumulative list, and they could worry about food later.

Across the small space that was her den, Roska had curled into a comfortable looking ball and was quickly drifting into sleep.

Apparently, _ratha_ did share a few traits with their smaller and substantially stupider cousins.

_:That__ looks like a good idea.:_

Without a word, Taytha agreed with Alera's statement and leaned back against his flank, crossing her arms and stretching her legs out in front of her. Sleeping while sitting upright wasn't her most favorite way to do it, but it beat the hell out of sleeping in the saddle, and the forest floor didn't make all that bad of a bed, anyway…

 _She forced her exhausted legs into a stumbling parody of a run, but wasn't fast enough._

_Just as she reached the place where he lay, panting and moaning in pain, she saw his head snap up as if in response to a call only he could hear. He seemed to be looking up at the Tower that held the Death __Bell__. She heard him cry out something unintelligible, and followed his horror-stricken glance-_

_-and saw the other, poised against the lightning-filled sky, arms spread as if to fly-_

_-and saw him leap-_

_He seemed to hang in the air for a moment, as if he _had _somehow mastered flight._

_But only a moment; in the next heartbeat he was falling, falling – she couldn't tell if the scream she heard was her own, or belonged to the boy at her side. It wasn't the leaper's; his eyes were closed and his mouth twisted and jaw clenched in a rictus of pure grief._

_She felt the impact of his body with the unforgiving ground as if it had been her own body that had fallen-_

_-and the scream ended-_

"No!"

Taytha sat up quickly, practically catapulting away from Alera, who had been awakened as much by his Soul-Sister's sheer terror as by Roska's insistent pawing at his shoulder, and now huffed in agitation as he clamped down on the horror-based adrenaline that was coursing through her veins.

He had only picked up on part of her Vision, so he wasn't sure exactly what she had seen. He had witnessed lightning, however, so the fact that she seemed to be expecting a torrential thunderstorm didn't surprise him.

Neither did the fact that she turned to him and asked; "is it storming still?"

Her voice wavered, and she swallowed dryly.

_:Just__ snow, _Chosen___. It's slackened off a bit since you fell asleep.:_

"Oh…"

Next to them, Roska was crouched just inside the entrance to the den, peering through the branches warily. _:If__ you don't mind, I think we might have a problem... tell me, White Leshya'e...:_

Both Taytha and Alera were picking up on a vague feeling of concern now, and the Companion's ears flicked nervously. _:What_ is it?:__

_:Are__ these the men you seek?:_

"What?!" Taytha didn't mean to yelp as loudly as she did, and immediately clamped a hand over her own mouth to stifle the noise. She was still shaking from the disturbing dream, but now her mind was focused on something else. "Where-?"

_:See__ for yourself.:_

The _ratha_ moved aside, and Taytha crawled toward the entrance to look through cautiously.

"Gods…"

A few yards away, seemingly having appeared from nowhere, just as Roska had claimed them to have vanished, were the Karsite-garbed men they had seen previously. Only this time there was a marked difference.

This time, there was a Mage with them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Yeah. Uh, kind of pointless. In case any of you were unaware, _ratha_ are seldom-seen creatures that are to mountain cats what _kyree are to wolves. I just felt like using one. But since I don't know almost __anything about them, don't take my version of __ratha to heart. :p lol_

Also, Taytha's ForeSight Dream in this chapter is from pages 206 & 207 of "Magic's Pawn", and I have no claim on them. Hm. She seems to be having Visions that deal with our favorite angst-filled future-Herald. Do I sense a pattern, here? ^^;; (Nah. It's just me. -_-;;)

            


End file.
